thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Satin Velvet
Name: Satin Velvet Age: 16 Gender: Female District: 1 Weapon: Dagger, Axe Personality: Satin is basicly messed up, her head doesn't work properly. After years of contacting spirits and demons she created her own world and thinks she has to kill people that make eye contact with her since they see the inside of her soul. She acts like a flirt, and stupid. She is actually only does this so that if anybody does eye contact with her she will be able to get near them to kill them. She is actually strategical and cunning. Strengths: Strategy, Lying, Agility, Speed, Sabotage Weakness: Strength, Survival Skills, Her 'mission' usually drives her to moments of madness making her weak. Backstory: Satin was part of a important family from District 1. She started her career training at 12 not being sucessful as a learner. One day when she was 14 Satin was skipping her training and walking around the attic of her parent's mansion when she found a purple book next to a pack of blood-red cards. Satin found it a good way to escape her boredom and decided to check it out. She made a circle with salt and drew a star in it's center. She placed 10 candles around the circle. She started throwing the cards while reading the book. The following came out. An Eye, a dagger, a skull. Whenever Satin tried to throw a card that wasnt none of them it would fly out of the circle. Satin read the next step, eat a purple flower. Satin recognised the flower from one of the flower beds that surrounded the house. She grabbed it and sticked it inside her mouth not knowing it cause visions and slightly drugged her. Satin threw the cards again, eye, dagger, skull. But this time the salt light up on fire. Satin placed her hands over the cards and saw how he drawings moved. They showed her what she had to do. Whenever somebody made eye contact with her she will have to kill them. Satin believed what she saw and was scared of the cards. But the flower had made it's way to her brain and manipulated it. Three weeks after while Satin was in weaponry lessons the trainer hitted her table and yelled at her to pay attention. Satin slowly looked up and she dug her eyes into his green eyes. The three cards flashed into her mind. She nodded to the teacher and as soon the class ended she rushed to her house. She grabbed a flower swallowed it and played the cards. A box, a wire and a man with an axe. She saw the images move and she understood what she had to do. The next day she went to the academy early and setted it all ready. She walked to the trainers changing room and setted it all ready, the room had to be entered crossing the room where the weapons where stocked in crates. Satin grabbed a wire and attached it to a crate and attached the other side to the handle of the door. When the trainer came out the crate fell down and hit him in the head cracking it open but then it opened and little ninja stars started raining out cutting his body. Satin turned around and walked away. Over the two following years two more deaths happened, another trainer that was found dead inside her bathtub after what seemed to be cutting herself (Satin actually forced the woman to cut herself aiming at her a dagger). The final death was Satin's boyfriend. Satin was madly inlove with the boy and knowing that once she looked at somebody's eyes there was no way ti stop it. But it eventually happened. While Satin gave her virginity to him he started kissing her but they both opened their eyes. Satin was on shock the cards flashing on her midn and she ran away on her underwears in middle of the night back to her house. She played the cards after eating 10 flowers. She didn't remember anything next day. She was informed that her boyfriend was found dead near the limits of the district with a bullet in the chest, the killer was suspected to be a peacekeeper and that the boy had tried to escape the limits. After three months the reaping happened. Satin Volunteered. Trivia *Joan named this tribute Satin both because luxury and when you change the 'i' from Satin to an 'a' it spells Satan. Category:District3's Tributes Category:District 1 Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer